


Paint a Picture With Words

by BlueWorld



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awesome Devils Fruits, Fluff, Multi, Nakama Are Forever, Polyamory, Strawhat Shenanigens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWorld/pseuds/BlueWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty prompts, ten Strawhats, one love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint a Picture With Words

1\. Perk

Thanks to her devils fruit powers, Robin sees, hears and knows everything that goes on in the Thousand Sunny. This is a definite plus when Usopp asks where Luffy is hiding and she's able to point him in the wrong direction then chuckle on the inside as he peruses a fruitless search.

2\. Link

Sanji knew Zoro was in trouble, as if he could feel the mental distress as he realized one moment a gun was aimed at his head of green hair, and the next, realized that all three of his swords were fully occupied.

3\. Free

Zoro could have wandered the land and ocean alone for years and he never would have felt as liberated as he did as Luffy's loyal first mate.

4\. Maze

Trying to figure her captain out was like trying to find her way through a labyrinth with no beginning and no end, so she decided it was best not to contemplate why he placed his treasured hat on her head to keep the sun off her brow while she tended to her oranges, and just pass it off as one of his rare gentlemanly acts.

5\. Pale

The difference in his nakamas hands never ceases to amaze Brook, from Zoro's calloused, rough fists to Robin's dainty, pale fingers, to Usopp's dark and burnt hands. He looks at them and then at his own alabaster bones, and wonders why they don't mind holding his hand.

6\. Risking

Nami gasped as a large, furry hand suddenly pulled her around a corner and a fuzzy mouth crashed against her lips. She was too stunned to kiss back at first, but then melted into Choppers arms. Later, he reflects its well worth the risk of getting clobbered upside the head for surprising her like that.

7\. Smoke

A tendril of death swirls up from the red cherry of Sanji's half-finished cigarette, adding the scent of tobacco to the already heavy air of sweat and sex. Robin blooms a hand to snatch it away and take a drag herself.

8\. Incoming

"God damn it Luffy! Warn me next time before you do that!"

9\. Comfort

Zoro has long decided the deck of a ship is a good place to nap, although snuggled in the warm security of his captains arms, he thinks he's found a new favorite place to snooze the day away, if ever Luffy could stay still for longer than two minutes.

10\. Limited

"No Chopper, I can't smell that, my nose isn't as good as yours, and no I absolutely can't go to that island you say smells suspicous."

11\. God

Sanji saw the covert glances Nami gave Zoro, and he had to agree with her silent musings, the mossheads body must have been sculpted in the image of the divine.

12\. Running

With legs as long as theirs, it was no wonder Robin and Sanji pulled ahead of everyone and tied for first place in the first ever Straw Hat Hundred Meter Dash.

13\. Reserved

"Don't eat that, shitty rubber bastard! That's for Nami!"

14\. Reluctant

"Are you sure you checked under the bunks for monsters, Zoro?" Chopper squeaked, too terrified to go to bed after Usopp's latest horror story.

15\. Procrastinate

"Yo, sniper bro, time to get up."

"Five more minutes" Usopp groaned, and snuggled tighter into Franky, preventing him from getting out of bed.

16\. Skeleton

Brook understood it was often awkward for him to watch people. A skull didn't display any emotion, not even passive indifference, which meant he was so very, very confused when Usopp made a big deal about him not watching every single second of him demonstrating him newest gadget.

17\. Context

Robin considered herself a master of reading between the lines, but she could find no discernable reason why Luffy needed her to come shopping with him. Everything became crystal clear, though, when he led her into the 'legendary pirates' section of a book store and asked her if she thought getting Zoro a book on the demon of east blue and his santoryuu style for his birthday was weird.

18\. Ring

When Luffy asked Nami for an obscenely large amount of beli when they docked at port, she, of course, refused, but when he leaned over to whisper something in her ear- presumably what he wanted to do with the money- she blushed and forked over half their treasury. She had to admit, the rings may have been expensive, but Luffy had picked out each one for every crewmate individually, and the amber jewel set in hers was just gorgeous.

19\. Sunrise

Robin thought the symbolizing of the sun rising was beautiful, birth and beginnings, although she had to wonder why the sunrise wasn't as beautiful as the sunset, which stood for death and the end of all things.

20\. Evolution

Every year, on the day Shanks sacrificed his arm for Luffy, the boy found somewhere quiet to sit and think about the red-haired man and make good on Shanks' investment by fulfilling his promise to become the pirate king.

21\. Strain

A marine managed to get a spider thread thin cut on his arm during their last battle, so Zoro was doing five hundred extra pushups, twice daily, and adding another thousand or so pounds to his weightlifting for the next week. Sanji would never admit it, but it was around then that he started rearranging his meticulous meal plans to include more protein so Zoros body could compensate for the inevitable self-damage.

22\. Heat

It was a crappy way to die, Usopp thought as the fire climbed higher and higher on his funeral pyre. All he could do as his feet began to warm rapidly was hope Luffy would make it there before he was burnt to a crisp.

23\. Spider

Sanji's fear of spiders was not irrational, he curtly told Zoro, just like Zoros fear of stairs wasn't, although Robin said she didn't quite see how spiders snapped your best friend's neck when she tripped over them.

24\. Revision

"Mm, Sanji's chin is a bit rounder than that" Luffy commented as he looked over Usopp's shoulder at the charcoal sketch.

"Ah! Luffy don't watch me draw!"

25\. Forecast

Brook, Luffy and Usopp decided not to listen to Nami's warning of rain when they ventured into the forest on the island they'd stopped at, and several hours later they were herded back onto the ship by the irate redhead, and had to sit through a lecture from Chopper on proper clothing to prevent illness.

26\. Gift

"A leaf?" Nami asked, and Luffy grinned.

"A mysterious leaf!"

27\. Disaster

There must be some god out there orchestrating all the bizarre situations they get into, Usopp mused. After all, how was it a coincidence that the island they docked on was full of male vegetarian perverts and Luffy was screaming for meat?

28\. Delay

"Where are those hopeless idiots?" Nami wondered aloud as she checked the time and saw that Luffy and Zoro were twenty minutes late meeting her for their date.

29\. Liqueur

Zoro didn't normally drink seriously; he drank because he liked the taste of alcohol. When he did drink seriously, when he didn't even taste the alcohol, when feelings from his past reared their ugly heads, when he stomped into the galley, demanded booze from Sanji and then downed them in hopes of forgetting things that refused to be forgotten, Nami came and sat next to him at the table. She didn't speak a word, just motioned for Sanji to pour her a glass as well and proceeded to drink herself under the table with Zoro.

30\. Freeze

"I don't care if Gol D. Roger himself dares you to, Luffy; do not lick the frozen pole again!

31\. Metal

Nami knows Franky's gentle with her, just like he is with Robin and Zoro and Sanji and everyone else, because he's so afraid his machine parts might hurt them, but she never has much of a problem showing him that his human parts make them feel a greater degree of pleasure than his machine parts will ever make them feel pain.

32\. Waffles

While Luffy always gobbled up everything he ate, Sanji noticed he took it a bit slower and savored his breakfast a bit more when he served up a stack of buttermilk waffles slathered in sweet berry syrup.

33\. Piano

Brook thinks it's nice of Robin that she sometimes blooms a few hands to take over for a while so he can have a turn dancing too. It's even nicer than Brook can dance holding Robin's indigenous hands while she plays.

34\. Stars

Sometimes Brook meets Nami up in the observatory after dinner, when the stars are just making their appearance in the pale purple sky, and they sit there in silence and watch as the night slowly consumes everything except the stars burning with such intensity they refused to be swallowed up. Those stars, they both agreed without saying, were nowhere near as bright as their captain.

35\. Sarcasm

"You're going to be the death of me" Zoro had said innocently, but the subsequent sulking captain reminded him that Luffy took everything that came out of his mouth very seriously.

36\. Feather

"Ah, my beautiful Nami-swan! You look so radiant when you are grinning menacingly! N-Nami-swan? What are you- AHH! No, please! Not there!"

37\. Key

"I'm going as fast as I can! This is delicate work, cook-bro!" Franky says when Sanji urges him to hurry up unlocking the handcuffs chaining him and Zoro together, via hairpin.

38\. Seven

The seventh member of the straw hat crew may be back in Arabasta running her country, but that didn't mean they loved her any less, or that she was any less important to them than those actually on the ship. If Vivi ever had any trouble, Luffy wouldn't hesitate to decree they were declaring war on the world for her too.

39\. Pray

"Please, if a god truly exists, let that shitty pervert cyborg come back alive."

40\. Hurt

It started at 6 am, when the night sky was just beginning to recede and Zoro, Sanji and Usopp had just dragged themselves out of bed to train, cook breakfast and tinker with gadgets respectively. At 6:05, a yelp woke Chopper up, and the following screaming for a doctor sent him into a frenzy. Usopp came running into the boys' room, holding his hand close to his chest, bawling about a giant wooden spike impaling itself upon his thumb. By 6:10, Chopper had removed Usopp's splinter, the former had stuck and smiley face bandage on the latter and Robin had come out of the girls' room to kiss it better.

41\. Remains

Stumbling upon the ruins of an ancient temple had Robin excited. The emotion was subtle, but Franky could tell, and when he accidentally overestimated the width of a stone archway and chipped a piece of stone away from the runic inscriptions, he received from Robin a glare that froze his very soul. He knew he'd have to do something fantastic to gain her favor again.

42\. Tussle

Nami tried, she tried so hard, to forget waking up in the middle of the night to Luffy and Zoro sucking face in the tiny boat they shared, but the lingering image festered in her mind until it drove her crazy. When Usopp signed on and they acquired a proper ship, she tried to ignore the muffled groans and bumps coming from the boys' room, but her overactive imagination had her uncomfortably hot and wet in no time. After what seemed like hours, she stormed over to find all three boys in a pile, sweaty and out of breath, but inexplicably with all their clothes on.

"What are you doing?!" she screeched.

"Wrestling" Luffy giggled. "Wanna join?"

43\. Contusion

"A what?" Luffy asks.

"A bruise, Luffy. A bruise" Chopper sighs, and resigns himself to using simpler vocabulary around him captain.

44\. Desperate

"No, take me instead" Zoro pleaded, and if he died for Luffy's dream, well then fuck that.

45\. Cliché

Usopp sees Sanji father up the beach, and Sanji sees him standing there, ankle deep in the water, and with hears forming in his eyes he bounds towards the sniper with his arms wide open, and it's all very cliché- but then Usopp wakes up to an uncomfortable imprint of wood grain on his cheek from lying his head on the table. He looks around to see Sanji fawning over Robin, handing her a fancy drink, but he knows he's the one sharing a bunk with the cook at night.

46\. Insatiable

Chopper goes into heat for one week, once a year. By the time that weeks over, Zoro's seven days behind on his training and refuses to sit on hard surfaces, and Robin decides she's very glad indeed she long ago mastered the art of discreetly blooming a set of eyes that easily go unnoticed in the dark storage room.

47\. Blood

There was something different, Luffy decided, about seeing someone cut down or bleeding out in the heat of battle as opposed to being purposely sliced open with surgical precision on an operating table, something that made it okay to watch and do to other people and not horrific nightmare material. It just makes Luffy respect Chopper all the more for being able to perform surgery on one of their nakama like that.

48\. Rain

While the boys took shelter in the galley, Robin and Nami cuddled up on one of the beds in the girls' room, and under a pile of blankets and pillows, whispered and giggled back and forth as they waited out the storm.

49\. Torches

Zoro had felt darkness before, after Kuina died. He knew what it looked like, dull eyes and a fake smile. He knew what it tasted like, bitter despair, blood and denial. He knew what it smelled like, the sharp tang of iron and sweat. But then he met Luffy and was attracted to him like a moth to a flame, and if he got burned, well, he really couldn't bring himself to care.

50\. Forever

When Robin left, Luffy refused to let her go. He reached out and grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back to him, kicking, screaming and crying the whole way because they were nakama. He didn't care if Robin wanted to die; if she wanted to die so bad she could die with him, and Nami and the rest of the straw hats, because they were nakama, and even if one of them died, they'd still be nakama, because nakama were forever.


End file.
